pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Leavanny (Forever)
| gender=Male| ability= | prevonum=540| current=With Ash| enva1=| java1=| |evolution = 2 |firststagename = Sewaddle |evo1num = 541 |secondstagename = Swadloon |evo2num = 542|enva2 = |java2 = |enva3 = Erica Schroeder |java3 = Inuko Inuyama|numeps1 = an unknown amount of |numeps2 = an unknown amount of|firstevoname =Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! |firstevoep =TBA |secondevoname =Battling the Leaf Thieves! |secondevoep =TBA }} Ash's Leavanny is the sixth Pokémon that Ash caught in the Unova region. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimensions Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Aether Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Ultra Beasts Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Shattered Grid Arc TBA Personality As a Sewaddle, Leavanny was childish, often doing things without warning when Ash first met him, such as attacking Pikachu for no reason other than wanting to battle. He was stubborn, and wouldn't admit his feelings for Ash right away, but after he had been saved a few times, he became more comfortable with Ash, and snuggled up to him. Since then, he had been very caring towards his Trainer, even to go so far as to wrap Burgundy's head in a String Shot web merely one episode later when she suggested Ash get rid of him. Leavanny, as both a Sewaddle and Swadloon, was also competitive since his debut, and has a strong passion for battling. He always tried his hardest, allowing him to defeat two Pokémon he was at a strong disadvantage against (Burgh's Dwebble and Whirlipede). This also allowed him to evolve into Swadloon. Since he has evolved, Swadloon is a bit more mature, although he still got a bit childish when he believed Oshawott, Tepig and Scraggy took his food in Emolga and the New Volt Switch!. However, he still has a passion for battling. Swadloon also has some sewing skills, as seen in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, where he helped make costumes for Luke's movie with his Leavanny. After evolving into Leavanny, he adopted a more caring nature and acts like a parent to the other Pokémon. He also became very independent, prancing off on his own to find leaves to use for clothes, taking a lot of pride in his work. He is also able to make good use of his newly acquired skills, cleverly lining the Durant's maze with thread to mark the way out without being commanded to by his Trainer. As shown in Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 1) and Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, he has also been able to use these new skills in battle to powerful effect. Moves Used Galley Ash Sewaddle.png|As a Sewaddle Ash Swadloon.png|As a Swadloon Burgh Leavanny Adventures.png|Leavanny in the manga Ash_Leavanny_Swarm.png|Swarm activated Ash Leavanny String Shot.png|Using String Shot Ash Leavanny Energy Ball.png|Using Energy Ball Ash Leavanny Razor Leaf.png|Using Razor Leaf Trivia * Leavanny is Ash's only Grass-type Pokémon that is not a starter Pokémon. * Leavanny is the first of Ash's Pokémon since his Krabby which he caught when he already had a full party of six Pokémon. ** It also marks the first time Ash has rotated his seventh Pokémon into his main team. * As a Sewaddle, he was the first Pokémon in the anime to have his Ability confirmed without using it. * Leavanny, upon evolving from Sewaddle to Swadloon, is the first of Ash's Pokémon to evolve during a Gym battle. * Leavanny is the only Pokémon Ash has owned to have evolved via friendship. Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters